


Five Timelines That Could Have Happened and the One That Did

by gabrielleholland



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, THEY DESERVED SO MUCH BETTER, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleholland/pseuds/gabrielleholland
Summary: I mean the title is pretty descriptive





	Five Timelines That Could Have Happened and the One That Did

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 3:47 am and i’m phucking crying over the tragedy that was Renly and Loras and I needed to spew this out

 

**1.**

   There is a timeline where what they are was never viewed as wrong. Where the Rose weds the Stag under a silver moon that cuts through the sky like a blade, and no one bats an eye because these are two humans in love, no matter their sex. Where a septon presided over their wedding, where the bedding ceremony was the same as it would be for a man and woman, where they died only days apart at five-and-seventy, where they were happy and free.

 

**2.**

   There is a timeline where they were not born loving men. Where Loras fell in love with the pretty Stark girl with hair the colour of flames, where Renly fell in love with his squire’s comely sister, where their squire and lord relationship was that only of brothers, where they loved and died without each other yet still content with smiles on their faces.

 

**3.**

   There is a timeline where they never met. Where Loras was sent to Dorne to squire for Prince Oberyn Martell in a bid to heal the bond between Martell and Tyrell, where Loras never knew the feeling of Renly’s lips against his, where Loras never knew what it felt like to lay in the arms of Renly Baratheon, where Renly never knew the feeling of his fingers amongst Loras’ golden brown curls, where Renly never knew what it felt to hold Loras Tyrell in his arms.

 

**4.**

   There is a timeline where the Siege of Storm’s End resulted in a glorious win for House Tyrell, where Renly was taken as a ~~hostage~~ ward at Highgarden, where he and Renly were childhood friends that blossomed to more, where they escaped to Essos where such love was not so frowned upon, where no one could miss a third son (bar Margaery, Willas and Garlan, but they had known of their escape, had helped them even) or a disgraced rebeller’s brother, where they had to hide from their former lives yet were able to love openly.

 

**5.**

   There is a timeline where Westeros modernised quicker, where Loras pops his bubblegum bubble so loud Renly nearly drives them off the road, where Loras lounges his legs on his boyfriend’s dashboard, where Renly playfully scolds him for getting dirt in his vintage Chevrolet Corsair, where they belt out Fleetwood Mac as they drive to Gods knows where. Where they could love freely without being called abominations, where they weren’t regarded as lust-filled, ungodly sinners, where they never had to hide.

 

 

**+1**

   The timeline they were born into did not give them a happy ending, or really a happy beginning or happy middle. The timeline they were born into had them hide their love in the shadows, behind the fear of being found, behind the fear of exhale and execution. The timeline they were born into murdered Renly Baratheon with a demon from the depths of hell, betrayed by his own brother, not even allowed to die in the arms of the man he loved. The timeline they were born into had Loras Tyrell burned with scolding oil, imprisoned and die in the castle of the man who killed his beloved and driven mad by hallucinations of his dead lover.

   But the timeline they were born into gave them happy moments. Their first kiss, so wrought with nerves and awkwardness yet so sweet and satisfying. Hands intertwined under a breakfast table as they laughed at a stupid pun Renly made. Renly showing Loras the hidden garden where silver-blue mist settled permanently on dewy grass, overflowing with golden roses he had planted himself. The nights where they would just lay together and talk till dawn reared itself.

   This timeline is where Loras stole Renly’s body, burying him in the hidden garden of silver-blue mist and golden roses and where Margaery had Loras’ remains secretly interred beside Renly’s, where in death they were united once more.

 

 


End file.
